


100 Roses

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Lucifer Being Lucifer, Lucifer Bingo 2019, M/M, Maze is a helper who helps, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Restraints, Smut, Wing Kink, Wing sex, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Tribute to @Theldium, who hopefully will enjoy this.Back around Valentines day, they posted this art which wouldn't leave my brain. I used all the lines from the comic art and added a lot more. I haven't tried linking an image before so hopefully this works.Deckerstar+Dan. And a special Valentines Day gift.And I get to check off the kidnapping bingo box, that's 3 so far.





	100 Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477898) by Theldium. 



> Sorry, this is all my drugged brain is really capable of right now. Sorry, not sorry. Thanks to Just_Mad_Enough for being my ever faithful beta!

Dan came to with a pounding head and a sense of deja vu that was not at all encouraging. The smell of flowers assaulted him first. He shifted his weight on what seemed to be a hardwood floor, sending up a renewed burst of scent from bruised petals. He felt cold metal cuffs around his wrists, not closed tightly, and in front of him. He started to open his eyes, glimpsing only semi-darkness and possibly candlelight, then slammed them shut again when he heard voices nearby. Best if his assailants think him still unconscious. Who kidnapped him? Why? Was he in a flower shop? What sort of nefarious plan was this? The last time his head ached like this, Mazikeen had been responsible, striking from behind-

“LUCIFER!”

Right. Of course. Because when wasn't any insanity surrounding him to do with the literal (ex-)lord of Hell. Dan opened his eyes to see what new fresh hell he'd been dumped into, resigned to his fate.

The subject of his ex-wife's ire answered. “I _said_ I can be romantic . I took your charge as a personal challenge. I’ll have you know I’ve swept many men and women off their feet, from royalty to poor poets. Granted, I don’t usually have to resort to ‘romantic’ gestures, but I'm not above making an _effort._ So, what do you think?”

Dan sneezed. Or tried to. Instead, his teeth clamped down on a woody stem. He tried to spit it out but it stuck between his teeth.

Chloe’s voice sounded… strained. “Being naked?”

“You humans like naked baby angels. What’s not to like about hot naked angels? Well, not that we really want more than one in a room at the same time, being siblings and all. That's where Daniel comes in. Not that _he_ could be mistaken for an angel, but he's nice to look at, isn't he? I can't fault your taste, physically, Detective.”

Dan’s eyes shot open. Wait, wasn’t it Valentines Day? What did any of this have to do with his ex-wife and Lucifer?

The hot nearly-naked angel in question (wait, what?) had a towel around his waist, thank-fuck. It wrapped around his hips, clinging much like the towel from the spa day, perhaps lower and definitely shorter, swaying with his stance. And with the light flutter of his wings. Oh goodie. Lucifer was trying to be _impressive_.

Lucifer strode forward, presenting Dan like a...present. As he swept by, the longest feathers tickled his bare shoulders, leaving a frisson of electricity running along his flesh, doing things that left _all_ his muscles twitching to attention. Where did he think he was going with this? Dan glanced down himself to see piles of flowers and loose petals over his lap.

She didn’t quite look at him on the floor. “BUT STRIPPING DAN-”

“Two naked’s better than one. And Maze did that."

Dan blinked, wiggling his bare butt in rose petals. Yup. Naked.

“Cuffing and decorating him with roses-”

Also yup.

 _“100 roses._ Never say the Devil is petty. There are more in the bed.”

Chloe’s voice dropped to something less hysterical, processing the situation.  “...100 roses.”

Dan wasn’t counting them. Now that he was actually looking at her, she seemed to be dressed for a dinner out, maybe expecting a date night. Of the two of them, she had never been big on Valentine’s day. Their first had been nice, of course, full of roses and wine, but the holiday slowly fell to the wayside when Trixie came along - not that either of them minded.

In retrospect, not buying her flowers, at the minimum, on the holiday probably didn’t help things. On the other hand, Lucifer's attempt at a _romantic_ Valentine's seemed equally lacking. Dan had never kidnapped one of her ex's and _gave_ them to her. Not to mention what Lucifer thought she might actually do with him, now that he was all trussed up for her viewing pleasure.

Great. Lucifer dragged him here - had him dragged here, as yet another representation of his failure as a husband, for the Devil’s own amusement, apparently, some sort of new scheme to earn points from Chloe. Which seemed to be failing miserably.

“I only had one towel. If anything, you should be thanking me for covering Daniel’s rosy parts.”

Chloe arched her eyebrow at Lucifer. “How is it even possible you only had one clean towel? Unless it was on purpose. And I’m familiar with Dan’s ‘rosy parts.’ I'm less clear on why he's _here_.”

Lucifer circled back around to her, bending to kiss her neck. He produced another long-stemmed rose from somewhere, dragging the plush red petals on her skin. Dan felt his eyes widen. Lucifer’s towel took on a different shape, hugging his curves but hiding nothing under it. He whispered something several sentences long that Dan couldn’t hear from where he was, but Chloe’s response as he finished was immediate.

She dropped her head to the side, arms spread, walking away, red from her hairline to her neck. “-IS NOT ROMANT-”

Lucifer was unperturbed, unflappable. “....You’re beautiful when you’re blushing.”

Dan shivered. Chloe finally looked down at him, flustered. What had her boyfriend said to her?

“....,” she muttered something unintelligible under her breath, dropping her face into one hand.

Oh that wasn't good. Dan worked the rose stem out of his mouth, spitting it ungracefully to the floor. He seemed to still have one behind his ear. Maze may have been responsible for ‘delivering’ him, but someone else clearly spent time on _this_ floral arrangement. “Guys?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and stood over him. She bounced down on her heels, looking him in the eyes. She plucked the rose from behind his ear with an apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry about this, Dan.”

Hey, as long as she wasn't mad at him, he minded a lot less. Plus, Lucifer's antics seemed a lot less _weird_ now that more people knew about him. “I wish I could say I'm at least mildly surprised that he thought this was a good idea.”

Lucifer adjusted his short towel and pointed his phone at Dan. “It _was_ a good idea...still _is_ , if you ask me.”

“Do _not_ put those on Instagram. Trixie follows you.”

“Hmmph. Fine. Not Insta.”

Dan nodded like he won something. His lip twitched and held his wrists up to Chloe. “For a minute there, I thought I was about to get a show. Granted, I wasn't sure if you were going to punch him or kiss him.”

“Jury's still out,” she shook her head, pulling a handcuff key out of a pocket. Because of course she kept one on her. He usually did too, actually, but he wasn't sure where his clothes were. Her hands on his sent a current down his body, causing his breath to catch and inadvertently shifting a rose in his lap. She glanced down, her face blushing again, “ _Dan!”_

Lucifer perked up from over his shoulder, where he went back to circling like a bird of prey. “Well, _someone's_ got the right idea!”

He jiggled his cuffs. It wasn't like he mentally commanded his dick to react to things. “And what was the idea, exactly? How is this _romantic_ in any sense of the word? Since that sounds like the plan? How is any of this romantic?” He looked to the side to face towel-covered hips. Dan swallowed, tracing exposed skin upward to an eagerly smiling Devil.

Chloe grumbled and grabbed for his wrists again. She slipped on petals, throwing out her hands to brace on his chest and shoving his head into Lucifer. He did not want to think about which towel-covered parts he came into contact with.

Lucifer grinned. “So she can have her way with you, of course. She goes on about this _miraculous_ thing you apparently do, but has yet to adequately describe the activity, so I thought you and  she could just _demonstrate_ it. I finally get to see what it is and she gets her brains shagged out for the holiday. Oh, and so do you - not that she isn't regularly-”

Dan rolled his eyes and fought not to glow red himself. “Yes, I get it. Not to speak for her, since you _clearly_ didn't ask first, but you don't mind watching uhm, a _demonstration?_

 _“_ Why would I mind? I'm missing something important to ensure her full satisfaction. I hate to admit it. But it's rather rankling me.”

A year ago, Dan would have passed out in shock. Now, it just seemed par for the course. He risked a look at Chloe who now looked...thoughtful. Whatever he had whispered in her ear must have sounded much different than how he explained it now.

The man threw orgies, or used to. Really, nothing that came out of his well-groomed face should surprise him, even when it came to their nearly normal relationship.

Dan _considering_ it surprised him though. He wasn't that hard up for sex, but he wasn't really ready to just start dating again. The loss of Charlotte was tempered by both time and knowing where she was now, at least.

Chloe ended up straddling his hips, her hands still on him. Lucifer took a seat, renting his fingers and looking at them eagerly, for all the world like he was about to have a wish granted by a pornographic genie. Which looked like it might be the case.

Rose petals crushed under and between them. He sat up, putting on his best flirty smile. “What's this thing I did that's awesome enough to make the Devil jealous?”

Lucifer unsubtly cleared his throat. “Not _jealous._ Just insurmountably curious.” He crossed his legs in the chair, exposing a long view of tanned legs.

“Sure. Curious enough to offer me as a gift to your girlfriend?”

“Yes. Chloe has praised your past talents often enough to make me wish I'd invited you to an orgy.”

“Yeah, no thanks.”

“So, here we are.”

Chloe, to his unmeasurable surprise, crossed her arms and pulled her sweater up over her head. She had a new red lace bra under it with a little bow in the middle. It was a foregone conclusion it wasn't purchased with him in mind. She edged a finger under one of the straps, playing with it. “You don't remember what it was?”

Lucifer's breath hitched.

Dan stopped breathing altogether. “Uhm.”

She picked up a rose with a long stem and thorns, dragging the petaled end across his chest. “You know. That thing. Where I'm on my side, and your fingers are in this one spot?”

Oh, _that_ thing. “You mean Lucifer can't do _that?_ ” _that thing perfected over a number of years of marriage and learning each others bodies and quirks? That thing that makes it obvious the Devil has never been in a long-term relationship with anyone? Screaming orgasms were one thing. Coaxing out a particular series of them was altogether different._

She shrugged, pulling one strap off her shoulder. His eyes followed it. “Maybe he has the right idea after all.”

“The idea of _demonstrating_ it?” He flicked his eyes back over to the Devil in question, who took the opportunity to re-cross his legs in a very short towel. Dan's throat was mysteriously dry. “What do I get out of it?”

Lucifer smiled. “ _You_ get to fulfill your long-suppressed desire to fuck me, which likely won't happen again, as Chloe doesn't suffer sharing. I get to watch her come from a new angle, which again, probably a one-off I'm looking forward to having seared into my memory. Plus, your legs are probably falling asleep.”

And he really was looking forward to just that. He was an open book. Dan didn't deny the first comment. He'd wanted to screw that smirk off his face from the first moment they met, a passing fantasy he entertained with no one else male at work, nor told _anyone_ about. He hoped it was only apparent to Lucifer.

Chloe pulled his face back to hers, and he just breathed her breath for a long moment under her intense blue stare. One he could never say no to. His wrists were still cuffed between them, his curled fingers between her soft breasts, feeling her heart pound under her skin. She hooked her hands behind his head and kissed him. Firmly.

When he wasn't immediately assaulted by a literal avenging angel, he returned the kiss.

He gathered himself under her to stand- his legs _were_ falling asleep. She helped him as the roses fell away. She kept a few. Lucifer left his towel on the floor to sit at the end of his bed, tucking the wings away. Dan rarely saw them and immediately felt bereft of them. But he couldn't and didn't complain when the woman he'd shared so much of his life with pressed her body to his.

She shoved Dan backwards into the mattress, sending a cloud of petals spiraling off the sheets. Lucifer stood and pulled her to him, undoing her trousers while Dan squirmed to the middle of the bed. His hands roamed her body before stripping her bare and gently shoving her with a light smack on her ass.

She kept the key to free him from the cuffs, smiling wickedly, holding it up teasingly. “I guess I should enjoy my _gift_. Turn over.”

He didn't argue, but it took a bit of work. He wasn't keen on not keeping and eye on Lucifer, as he faced the headboard now with arms outstretched, but that nervousness went away when she knelt between his legs. She dragged a rose head against his balls, up his perineum, over his ass and up his back. The petals lifted and she flipped the stem over, tracing the cut woody end over his skin. She didn't touch him with her hands yet, but the skin of her knees was warm against his inner thighs. “Remember our first Valentine's?”

He tensed a little. It had been a stressful week, blurring things together. “I got you chocolate covered strawberries, right?”

“We fed them to each other. You ate one out of me.”

Lucifer shifted his weight on the bed. Dan could _feel_ the arousal bleeding off him. Dan laughed ruefully, “you got the UTI from Hell after that and we didn't fuck again for over a week. You swore off mixing fruit and sex after that.”

The end of the stem tilted flat, dragging a sharp thorn across his back. Just enough to sting a little. “It was hot as fuck, though. No one had done that for me before.”

Lucifer grunted. “So that's why you won't let me lick syrup off you. I guess I have one more thing to blame Daniel for.”

Chloe snorted. “It's not like anything _we've_ done is new for you.” The thorns dragged again, stinging a white line the other way across his back. Dan hissed.

She paused. “Too much?”

“No. Same safe words?”

“Sure,” he sensed her warm smile as she twisted the stem, bringing two thorns into contact at the same time.

Lucifer shifted his weight.

“Patience.”

She pulled off the thorny stem and rubbed a petal over the lines, followed by a soft kiss. He groaned. She picked a new one, and Dan braced himself. She tapped him on the back of the head, making him relax, then followed up with a cleaned rose stem across the back of his upper thighs.

Lucifer snorted. “That can't possibly hurt.”

She chuckled and Dan's blood ran hot. She whacked him across his backside next. “That's not always the point.”

He barely felt the stem on the first strikes, but then she kissed his ass, collected another stem in her hand, and struck his shoulders with both. The two stems together made more of an impact and it left him grinding uselessly against silk sheets. She reversed them again and dragged the rose heads down his spine.

He couldn't resist teasing Lucifer, directing a question at Chloe. “Remember that time you blindfolded me?”

Chloe snickered. “We made up a story for the ER nurse. What was it?”

Shit. _What was it?_ “Did we blame Trixie somehow?”

“Of course not!” The thorns came back, riding his ass, but her tone was playful.

Dan sucked in a breath. “The...neighbors?” Now he was just making shit up. The thorn got another partner, stinging lines of fire across his lower back.

“Dan...really?” Her voice was teasing. A light hand rested on his upper thigh, squeezing his cheek.

He gasped. “We told her it was martians!”

Lucifer snorted and she slapped his ass, hard, laughing, then bent to kiss his back again, licking and soothing red and white lines. Dan rolled back over and offered his wrists.

Lucifer couldn't take it any more. “What on earth happened that involved a hospital visit?”

They answered at the same time, “stubbed toe.”

“Seriously?”

Dan shrugged. “Welcome to boring human lives. I bled all over that one rug.”

Chloe smiled anyway and unlocked his cuffs. “I had to throw it out.”

Dan sat up and wrapped his arms around her, touching her familiar skin, automatically going for her sensitive places that had been denied him so long. She melted against him.

He sucked at her hard nipples, pulling her hips to his, fully hard against her mound.

He ground against her, her wetness evident, needy.

Lucifer palmed his cock and purred, back in his element.

Dan nearly forgot he was there, lost in her kisses. It was hard not to look at him now, all strong, long muscular lines and aroused. Chloe grumbled at the diverted attention and kissed him hard.

He pulled her ass against him, letting her feel his hardness, want it. The ‘trick’ was that she didn't even notice the first orgasm; it was low and priming for the second and third. She moved against him like she never left, falling into long-established habits. He muttered against her ear, “that's my girl,” plunging his tongue behind her ear. Her ever-so-slight relaxation made her mold to him, he moved her to small spoon on her side, seeking entrance from behind.

She opened to him, taking him hard and slick while his hand fingered her. She twisted to grip his ass, pushing against him.

Lucifer's breathy ‘ _ah_ ’ and chuckle encouraged him to keep at it. The other hand found her breasts, his mouth found her neck and his cock drove deeply. She tasted so good, smelled like new perfume, but still her under it.

She bucked against him, arching alternately for his fingers and for his buried cock. Lucifer watched them hungrily but not greedily. He arched into his own hand, spilling hotly. And making nary a dent in his readiness. Dan licked his lips. Lucifer ran his thumb over his cock, wiping it off the head. He wiped his hand dry, moving to kiss her knee.

Lucifer crawled closer. Dan felt her building to her third orgasm, moaning and writhing. His fingers dipped to just off-center, flicking at her hood and pressing around her clit. He held off direct pressure until she breathed his name then _pressed_ , riding her pulsing waves of pleasure as they broke with her cries. Her clit bucked under his fingers like a living thing itself and her fingers were on his ass in a death-grip.

Lucifer latched on her with his tongue and mouth, reaching between them to cup Dan's balls, sliding a thumb up his cock and into her.

He nearly came undone, between the view down her body and the new sensations. Lucifer extracted his hand and pulled them against his face with impossible strength, his tongue bringing her to a fourth crest and diving to lick the underside of Dan's cock.

Dan froze, he had to stop or he was going to come hard before he had a chance at Lucifer. The man slithered up, face covered in Chloe, kissing her. Dan let her go and she straddled Lucifer, rolling her hips on him and sinking to fullness. He came quickly again, but not before her.

Christ she was hot.

Lucifer cleaned himself off with a nearby wet towel. He rolled over Dan, leaning to kiss him thoroughly, tasting of her. The stubble was going to leave a rash. His body felt surprisingly _good_ , all hard lines and clefts and weight. He groaned, grinding and wanting more. Lucifer's voice curled up over his neck on little cat feet. “Do you want to fuck me? Make me ride that sweet cock of yours until I can't move?”

Dan shoved him off, onto his stomach, taking position, biting his shoulder. “I'll have you yelling _my_ name.”

“Big words for someone who's never satisfied a man before.”

He found the lube and coated his fingers, reaching down between them. “Tell me when it's enough.”

“Hmmng. Normally I don't need any.”

His fingers paused, then moved again. “Don't be cute.” Dan explored, finding the sensitive spot, pressing deeper when he met little resistance. It was Chloe's turn to watch with fire in her eyes. Just not literally. Lucifer's ass pushed back, greedy. Dan considered he might just be the first person in that ass since those two started dating.

He took it easy, since even just a few months without stretching could mean potential pain. Dan rimmed him with his fingers, working lube into every crease and edge to the point his lover growled impatiently. The growling stopped with Dan's cock at his throbbing rim.

Dan continued to take his time, feeling the muscles relax and let him in. He was hot and tight.

Fuck he felt good. His cock ached in counterpoint, insisting on taking him hard and deep immediately, but he eased in, watching himself slowly sink to the hilt against him. Lucifer’s sounds of mutual enjoyment only made him draw out the motion longer, made him concentrate more on his partner’s pleasure than his own.

Chloe bit the edge of a sheet, her fingers reaching toward curly black hair. Lucifer surged and pulled her hips to his face, all without moving his lower half and fuck if it wasn't the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Her fingers curled into his hair, clutching the back of his neck as he hummed into her. Dan had no idea he could be this turned on by watching someone else eat his ex out. A teeny-tiny hope popped up in the back of his brain, but he squashed it immediately, determined to just enjoy this gift.

She gasped, wrapping her legs over his shoulders. “Wings!”

His verbal response was muffled but the world was suddenly covered in sheets of feathers and Chloe's heels were digging into them, pushing down into them, making several at the base stick out in different directions. She clawed her hand lower, but couldn’t reach the wings proper with her fingers.

So Dan helped. He gave Lucifer the benefit of the doubt - he wouldn’t let his wings be out unless he was okay with it. Dan shifted one hand to the middle of Lucifer’s back, partly on skin, partly tangled in long, thin feathers that fell to either side. It earned him a twin moan from Lucifer and Chloe, so he slid them up into the equivalent of a scalp - his fingers digging into feathers right where they met skin - and gave them a solid pull.

Lucifer cried out, lifting his face enough from Chloe to murmur a ‘bloody hell, yes’. His whole body clenched, arching into Dan’s touch. Chloe gasped and fell back, twitching in the throes of orgasm number whatever. He felt Lucifer’s need bundling up, looking for release and he felt close - again. Dan thrust hard, shifting his weight down to his elbows so he could lace all his fingers through feathers and tug on them again. This time, he timed it with Lucifer’s breathing, clawing into the feathers, and feeling them respond to his touch.

It was a lot to keep track of. But it helped him not come first, despite being buried balls-deep in angelic ass.

Sweat broke out between them, smelling of _him_ and clean feathers and _God-fuck-damn_ he could get lost here forever. He slid, thrusting over and over and pulling just so, kissing the middle of Lucifer’s back and letting himself lose control. Or nearly lose it, until he felt Lucifer’s shuddering breath and muscles letting go.

Dan buried his face in feathers and fucked until he let go too.

He couldn’t move. Didn’t want to. This seemed like a good place to be.

When he came to this time, the pounding in his head was long gone. The wings were away again - or at least not visible from this angle, and he was being big-spooned by a long, warm body. Chloe, wearing one of Lucifer’s dress shirts, sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand.

“Mmrrgl?” he asked.

Chloe, again to his eternal surprise, leaned over and kissed him. “Thanks for being my gift. Though I think he got more out of it than I did.”

“Still not mad?”

“I haven’t seen him this sexed-out in forever.” she squeezed his hand, “I kinda want you to stay tonight, if that’s okay? We can talk about it more when he’s awake again?”

“I don’t even know where my clothes are.”

She chuckled, “I don’t either, actually. I’m sure we’ll find them somewhere around here. You know though, you look good this way.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t drive home this way. You look good too. Devil-life agrees with you.”

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Lucifer muttered in his sleep and tugged Dan even closer to his body. Dan’s other hand gripped the solid wrist that fell over his waist. “Looks like I’m not going anywhere anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> If the image doesnt work. It can be found here https://twitter.com/Theldium/status/1097528081504301056?s=19


End file.
